Furious
by BabySpeed
Summary: My take on what life would be like with an 18 year old Kayleigh Toretto...What's Leon been up to now?... **re-uploaded due to changes**.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Kayleigh! Please don't sue meeee i don't got's no money!..

Summary: Leon's been a bad boy. Again.

A/N.: Just a general fic, take place sometime after first movie...***i KNOW Dom and Mia DON'T have a sister...but y'know what? In my fic they DO!**

Kayleigh Toretto turned angrily towards the living room door she'd just come through, can of deodorant still in her hand. She held it up accusingly to Leon as he followed her down the stairs.

She was fuming and her anger practically engulfed the room. Dom and Mia's sister was like both of them combined, If you were lucky you'd get Mia's softer nature, Cross her, Out came Dom. The 18 year old's temper wasn't to be messed with, and Dom could sense she was about to lose it, big time. God help whatever one of the guys had pissed her off. All hell was about to break loose. She'd been back nearly a month, an explosion was long overdue.

"You've got about THREE SECONDS to explain what the hell is going on, before I KILL you!!!" she yelled, pointing the can in her hand at him, the other tightly clutching the towel around her. Her teeth were gritted. Never a good sign

Leon was in his boxer shorts. Letty, Dom, Brian and Mia turned to them, the music from the Xbox racing game they'd been competing on playing on in the background as the game was completely forgotten. They shot looks at the two near naked forms before looking at each other. Dom couldn't tell what had gone on but by the looks of it, Leon had just caught something or been caught somewhere he shouldn't have. The four members of the team continued to stare at them. Right now it didn't look good. For either of them. Leigh was dripping wet, and wrapped in a towel. And Leon...Well... Leon had on Boxer's. And NOTHING else... Looks went between them as the war of words started.

"ME? What about you!!! Coming in, all...NAKED and shit!!" Leon threw back.

"It's MY room, I can be all naked and shit in there if i want!!...I was in the SHOWER, where the hell else am I gonna go when i came out??!"

"Warning would have been good!!"

"WARNING?!... Why are YOU in MY room all naked? ... S'wrong with your own damn room?!"

The two stared each other, Oblivious to the four staring at them. Letty cleared her throat and they turned round. Leigh looked at the four in turn, before letting her shoulders drop, still clutching the towel.

"Oh god.... You four JUST had to be home tonight!" Leigh said

"Uhhh...." Mia trailed off, looking at Dom, who looked seriously amused. Letty looked at Leon with a smirk on her face.

"You done now Le...?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"This....Uh....This isn't what it look's like..." Leon said

"And...What does it look like?" Dom asked, trying to hide a grin. Brian was struggling not to burst into laughter, as was Letty. Mia just looked between Leon and Leigh.

Leigh laughed slightly, and looked at Dom then Letty, who were both looking at them with a look that clearly just said "AHEM...". Brian pretty much had the same idea and smiled and shook his head at Leon

"You ANIMAL." Brian laughed. Leon shot him a look, which only made Brian laugh again.

"Me and Him...No...You can't be ser..." She trailed off "No." She finished asserting herself.

"And why would that be so bad?!" Leon shot at her, totally forgetting Dom was sitting on the chair.

Dom turned and looked at him, and Leon quickly closed his trap. He was digging a hole he wasn't sure he'd get out of. Leigh could see Dom out the corner of her eye, but she wasn't about to lose the argument. Oh hell no!

"....You're putting words in my mouth...I never said that!" Leigh shot back

"So it wouldn't be so bad?" Mia couldn't resist the opportunity to join in

"Ok...No" Leigh started

"No?" Brian asked, struggling to keep a straight face

"Yes..No!..I mean...What I meant was....wait...God damnit!!!" Leigh gave up, as everyone looked at her, including Leon who had a grin on his face.

"...Shurrup We're getting off topic!" Leigh was flustered and Dom knew it.

"And the topic is....?" Letty trailed off, looking at her, deciding to push it, just that little bit further...

"...HIM! In my room!..._ NAKED_ and shit!!!"

"I'm not naked. YOU are." Leon folded his arms and smirked. Dom had to grin. Leave it to Leon to turn the tables when he was in shit.

This time everyone turned their heads back towards Leigh, But she was having none of it, and the flustering went right out the window. She shot her head back to Leon, who was now leaning against the door frame.

"OOOOOOOH. Don't EVEN try it Leon." She pointed the can back at him

"I didn't ***TRY*** anything, _**YOU **_came into the room, _**YOU**_ dropped the towel, _**YOU**_ got naked. Not me"

Leigh was getting more and more coiled with frustration, both with the fact that none of the rest of the team in the room seemed to be taking the argument seriously and Leon was just smirking at her, knowing full well the only defence she had was that he'd been in "Her" room. Everyone in the fort knew that an empty bed was fair game, especially if it was the closest to you at the time and/ or there was a party and your own was taken. "Unwritten Rule" Dom had called it. The rest also knew that the sleeping arrangements could get pretty messed up, again especially if there was a party. Vince had been found in the bath tub only two nights before and Dom had gone up the stairs to find Letty snoring in Vince's bed with Jesse. The night before that, Brian and Vince had crashed out on Mia's bed, Forcing Mia into Leon's room. They'd all seen some weird and wonderful set up's in the house and there was a few they'd all rather forget.

"Sooooo Leigh...You're point...?" Dom asked her

"THE BLOODY POINT IS I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET NAKED IN MY OWN GOD DAMNED ROOM...GO TO MY OWN DAMNED BED AND NOT HAVE ANY BODY WATCH ME BE NAKED!!!" She yelled, clearly pissed off that the rest just seemed to accept this as normal.

"Oh my god, Baby girl...chill... You know how this house works!" Letty said

"ARRRGHHH. I give up"

"Holy shit!" Dom cried, finally giving up "Jesus, Leon just say you're sorry, promise never, ever to do it again, and call it even."

"DOM!!! He. Saw. Me. NAKED!!!" Kayleigh said to him. So much for Dom being the over protective big brother, she thought to herself.

"I didn't I swear!" Leon put his hands up.

Kayleigh eyed him warily, and he looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she had to admit, she was desperate not to smile. She clamped the towel to herself and her frustration came rushing back. She looked at each of them in turn before giving in at they're obvious lack of reaction.

"UUURRRGHH!" she almost, _ALMOST, _stamped her foot in frustration before turning and leaving the living room, and storming back up the stairs.

Leon looked down, still leaning against the door frame, and smirked

"Nice peice of art work you've got on that body, Leigh!" He called up after her

At that both Dom and Mia's head shot back round

"she's got a tattoo?!" Mia cried

Dom stared Leon out, but shouted up the stairs

"KAYLEIGH ALYSSA TORETTO, GET YOUR _ASS_ DOWN HERE, _**NOW!!!**_" He roared to her

"_Oh yea, NOW I get a reaction." _She thought to herself, as she rolled her eyes

Dom's answer was the slamming of her bedroom door.


End file.
